Deep Inside
by RumSpiceDivva
Summary: I had to delete my first story, I made so many errors in it. This is my intake of what happen to Quinn after she left Huck in "A Door Marked Exit" and what will so now that she's no longer a gladiators.
1. Bustin' Loose!

_**I knew plenty of people always saw a connection between Huck and Quinn but barely anyone wrote stories on these two particularly. I been a fan of the show since September and I enjoy having my emotion going up and down thanks to Shonda! lol Enjoy! The second Chapter should be done by the first week of January.**_

As soon as Quinn got off that elevator her mind was racing over everything that happens in the last few weeks. She was ready to go back to work and tell Huck everything about what happen. But little did she knew, her time at as a gladiator would be cut short. As soon as Quinn open the those dark brown double doors with her hair non- curled wearing the same cloths she had when she went to Charlie's apartment smell like his soap and deodorant having a look on her like she was ready to meet with judge herself.

She pushes the 514 door with her right hand to enter in the OP&A office as she began to walk up towards Huck's office. Abby with a coffee cup in her hand, Harrison and Jake stop what they were doing and turn to Quinn. From the vibe she receives from the others, something told that this was going to be much hard to do. She turns to the door right with her right and saw Huck facing the window. Within a second He turns his head towards the right to see Quinn standing at the door. She close the door behind with her right hand no breaking her eye contact on Huck, something that she picked up since she began her journey here in Washington, D.C . Huck then turns his head to the side, he didn't want to see her but he was glad that she was alive. After he was set up by his ex-girlfriend Becky his world became much colder. This lady turn out to be a cold-heart killer who framed her own damn boyfriend in the attempt assassination of current President Fitzgerald "Fitz" Thomas Grant the third. He heart became colder and wasn't ready to deal with love as of now. Becky burnt him bad.

"_I'm Back_", Quinn said with a low voice, looking directly at him hoping that he would look at her bedside looking away. She took two steps closer to get closer to Huck wanted him to look at her as she talk.

"_Huck I came back_", she said with hope in her heart. She knew that she shouldn't have come back sooner but Charlie wouldn't let her out of her sight. He may said that he didn't mind if she leave but deep down inside she knew he would of do whatever it take to keep her by his side.

At this point in time it took Huck all of his strength not to back-slapped the shit out of Quinn with his right hand! He felt hurt, used and for once broken hearted over Quinn. Another woman in life betrayed him and he felt like such a fool. He thought Quinn would have grown some balls show him that she was a true gladiator after all. She nothing but one task to complete and she flaked out! He put his hands on the table while he was listening to Quinn "_You really don't have anything to say to me_?" she said with a tone in her voice that meet she wanted answers.

Huck turns to her view and gave her a glare that could give anyone the chills. He didn't waste any time! _"Do you want to say that I'm sorry?" The same tone he gave her that night when she saw him at her apartment. "Sorry for hurting you?" "Sorry for making you talk?" "I'm not sorry" "If I wasn't for Olivia I would of pull out over all of your teeth. "If I wasn't for Olivia I would of peel off all of your skin, If I wasn't for Olivia; I would kill you right now, (she backed up from him, the heat he was giving her was too much),right here." "Liv saves us and you betrayed her. You're not a gladiator anymore." _ With hurt and pain in her eyes, she backed away from Huck like he just killed her. Shock her head side to side like couldn't believe he said that and left the room.

Quinn felt like shit. She never even bother to head to her office to get her things, it would of been hard to face everyone include Harrison. This strong yet kindhearted man treated her like he was her big brother, they were family. To be honest, all of them were her family even Abby when she wasn't act like a total bitch! Quinn didn't know what to do now. That speech Huck deliver to her cut her to the core. In Quinn's mind she never thought that she was trying to hurt anyone but slowly but surely, she began to understand. Just thinking about that scene hurt her head. Getting on that elevator headed down was the hardest thing to do.

After even that have happen to Quinn in the last few months, she thought that the worst part was over. When she went back to Charlie apartment that evening she felt that everyone that she loved has shut her out in the cold.

Later that night Charlie was holding her in his right arm after they had sex. "All baby, they don't know you like I do Robin." a nickname he have given her a while back at the shooting range. "To hell with everyone including Huck, he wouldn't know how to care for woman like you." he said with a laugh. A small part of her felt a strange feeling like Charlie may know more about that then he says. Quinn look up to him like a little pup with those sad eyes saying " I thought I had a chance to prove myself and Huck shut me down." "He would let me talk, you know give my side of the story, and now all of this felts like a eerie dream." Quinn said while sniffling. Her light brown eyes showed her soul whenever she sat in her vulnerable, which is why she tend to look down her a lot. Charlie holds her his arm hoping that his brown eye girl would fall to sleep. To be far he's tired of her whining and complaining about what happen earlier today and wish Quinn just let that shit go but he kept that thought to himself. In most way Charlie did loved Quinn, with her she was fiery, sexy and wild. Months ago she was much different person. On the other hand she can be wishy-washy, spineless and weak. The only reason Charlie still deal with Quinn is because she was connect to Olivia Pope and Associate and Huck. He loved the fact that he took Huck away from his family and it felt even better that he guided Quinn to join his team. Huck broke the rules and he wasn't going to let him have a chance to form a relationship with any women as long as he's around. Months earlier he fool around a mosey librarian just to steal her laptop. All of this was a game and he enjoying every minutes.

Ten minutes later Quinn fell asleep and Charlie remove his arm around her and lay her down on the pillows. He pull over his cover up to her breast and just lightly touch her skin. A smart part of did felt guilty that he was using her but it all comes with the job. Tomorrow Rowan will be calling him around 9am to see if he have learn any new info on his daughter Olivia and her people. So he look on his right side of the room and looked at the clock. It read 12:40 am on his gold old fashion clock. He turn off the lights on his lamp and turn over to snuggle next to Quinn with a devilish smile on his face slowing falling asleep.

The next morning Quinn woke up around 8:28 am in Charlie's arm. It has been a long time since she felt protected in a man's arm. Not to wake him up, Quinn quietly slide out her nude body out the bed and took her overnight bag with her. Last night she went back and got her bag from her apartment already packed. Working with Olivia she learns that it always best to be ready when it times to make a quick get a way. She carried a light blue bag she purchases earlier this year into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Thought she enjoy being with Charlie, her mind was still on her old life at Olivia's firm. All she wanted from Huck was to teach her how to use a damn gun, that all. Yeah the taste of killing did turn her on a bit, but she was willing to work on that. She remember that she used to sing in school up til high school and that their where churches all around D.C., she could join that church and be able to put her feeling into singing, that talent was giving to her by her late mother. The money she was making at OP&A was great but she only spends it a few times a month. Twice a month she would pamper herself by order a bra and panties outfit from Victoria's Secret, and enjoy getting her eyebrow wax, a pedicure, and a manicure.

As she was pulling out her cloths from the bag, Quinn remember what her late mother told her when she was child, "_Always wear clean underwear niña, you never know what's going to happen_!" Her mother said in her Spanish accent while letting a very young Quinn with pigtails helping her in the kitchen with dessert. Her mother wore a green and white striped dress with her long cinnamon brown hair wrapped up in a bum. She looked just like her daughter but older and was two shade darker. Quinn looked at her mother with a weird like an invisible bee had landed on her nose. _"¿Compra por qué mamá?" "¡Quién va a mirar mi ropa interior, el weirdos."_ (Buy why mommy? Who's going to be looking at my underwear, the weirdos!) Little Quinn wore a light purple top with blue jeans with blue flip flops. Summer was almost here and she could hear the birds singing though the window. They were making Mexican sugar cookies_. "Because Mija(my daughter), you don't to be walking around here looking dirty life no one ever loved right mija?"_ while putting some flour on her daughter nose. She giggles and began to ticking her little girl until she cried out, "_Tío, tío_!" (Uncle, uncle) "_Hey, where are those damn cookies ladies, I'm sitting out here starving to death out here_!" Yelled her father on the couch while laughing at some movie he was watching_. "You can wait ¡usted anciano!" (_you old man) Her mother shouted out with a smile on her face. A moment later her father popped his head in the doorway. He look to his wife with a grin on and said this to her in his perfect Spanish accent _"¡Mi amor, no soy viejo, im sólo bien bebé sazonado_! (My love, I'm not old, I'm just well-seasoned baby!) While blowing her a kiss! Surprise at her husband perfect Spanish she playfully threw a green kitchen towel towards her husband. Just missing his head buy an inch "_Oh you get outta of here you monster_!" She said with a laugh.

Just thinking about her late mother made her feel sad, so she brush that off her mind and started to step in the shower. She turn on the shower to test it until she was satisfy with the temperature, after that she step in with her Warm Vanilla Sugar body wash and pink sponge she bought from Bath & Body Works during the yellow sale months ago! The smell of Warm Vanilla Sugar began to fill the air as she washes her body. She washes her breasts, a size 36C which she was happy that they fit her body frame. Charlie loved to touch and kiss on nipples, it always turn her on. Between that and him kissing on her neck made her weakness. The sex is good between them but Quinn wanted more. She had asked him to be more forceful with her but he chose to ignore what she said and look thought the newspapers that evening. She got up she yelled _"MEN!_" at him that one night and stormed out the room to the bathroom to calm down for a bit.

The left side of her mouth didn't hurt as much as it did a a while ago. Even though Huck took out two of her back tooth in her apartment while having duct tape her ass naked, she was more turn on than ever. She remember seeing him in that chair with his red tool box and she just drop everything and before she even got a change to make it to the elevator, Huck grab her by waist and told her if she scream he would sure that he'll cut her vocal cords in small pieces with screwdriver to her throat and pull her back into her apartment slamming the door. While, Huck was finishing duct tapping Quinn, he slight graze his hands on her breasts while she was wiggling to get out this duct tape death trap he has got Quinn in. Shit got even weirder when he licked her right cheek, all the muffing she was making with the tape on her mouth gross her the hell out! Hell she even suggested that she would have sex with him if she would let her go while shaking her goodies and batting her eyes. With sex, you can always find ways to make a man forget everything else. Huck just looked at her with his brown eye with a hint of green around his cornea. Quinn heard the sound of duke tape on her left side and he places it over her mouth and kisses her with the tape on. Her mind snapped out of that and her pink Jack Rabbit and let those eyes tickle her lips and clitoris while she use her left hand to play with her breast.

As the water ticker her body as she turn around to let the water hit her ass, her mind began to drift t what could of had happen after she had got a shirt from Huck that day after she walk out of the cleaners in her black slip. She imagines that Huck took the back road to her place. When the truck stop she told Huck thank you and had ask him if wanted to come in her place, the next she knows he's kissing her with his whiskers ticking her face and his hand is on her ass! Her nipples hard as she imagine Huck rough hands are on her breast rubbing them and kissing her neck while she moaning his name in his ear while she sit on his lamp on her bed. "Ohhh God", Quinn say while she slowing turn up the rhythm on her toy. In her daydream Huck then takes off her black slips, rips of her panties and pick her up and throws her on the best and takes off his shirt. His was build yes natural, not like those huge muscle man you see at the gym.. "Yes", "Ohhh baby don't stop!" Quinn morns as Huck kissing from her neck to her breasts and take them in his mouth and licks and sucks on each nipples till she begs for him to just screw the shit out of her. Just like a general give order to his solider Huck takes off his pants and grab Quinn by her waist and slowing rub her thighs as he pull her towards him. From Quinn view she saw Huck dick and thick and long and pray that he's don't tear her pussy up too her and began to pump. Her eyes are rolling in the back on her head and seconds later he began to power dill her ass! All the yelling and sweat she does in her daydream really set her off in the shower. A few seconds later Quinn let out her last moan a few minutes later after she came.

After that she clean her toy, clean the tub, grab a towel out the closet and step out the tub and dry herself off. Then she wraps a white towel around her hair and began to light open up the door to see if Charlie was up. As soon as she popped out the bathroom door she heard him on the phone. This phone call he was taking door and saw Charlie dialing numbers on his hone. Quietly she closes the door and started to apply lotion on her body. After that she put on cloths. She had a pair black leggings and a cute black and pink stripped long top with long sleeves with a v neck in the front. It wasn't the type of top Quinn would wear but the sale associate at hip fashion said that she need to show off her body and that she shouldn't have to wear the same old shirt and pants just in different color . The bubbly sale assents a saw her all the time looking at clothing but tried it on. Quinn look all her cloths she had on in a plastic bag and put it fairest part of her bag. She remembers she took off her cloths in her after she heard Charlie putting on some slow jams on the radio. The last thing she was put on was her two pairs dress stocking, her black thick two inch heels with silver design on the light put in her favorite moose in her hair for volume. Then she put on her mascara and pink lip gloss with some silver earrings that shape like hearts. "I look pretty hot in this." Quinn said to herself in the mirror.

Her hand reach for the nob and lightly she turn to open the door, as soon as she set a foot out the door, she heard Charlie whispering on his phone having his back facing her. A few minutes later she set back in the bathroom with tears in her eyes. That conversation she has eased dropped on made her realize that she being used someone she has falling in love with. "Why do I keep falling into these damn dugouts?" She whispers while sitting on the bathroom sink.

She knew that she had packed everything in her bag including her shoes she had on last night except for one thing, her damn cellphone which was on the floor towards the front door. She could lie and pretend that she never heard that conversation and act like everything is clear or bust open the door and knock him out cold. She had to think quickly of what to do before Charlie comes in the bathroom. Two minutes later she turn to the bathroom mirror with tears in her eyes said something to herself trying to give her encouragement , "It's time for a change Quinn" and clean up her face and took out a her gun. She grabs her bag in her left hand and her gun clocked in her right. Footsteps were coming towards the bathroom, Quinn hold body started to shake but she did care about that anymore. It was time to face her fears and show him that playtime was over.


	2. Truth

*Knocking at the bathroom door*

_"Hey Robin, what's taking you so long? I gotta peed!_" Yelled Charlie while wearing a light blue pajama bottom scratching his balls._ "I hope her ass get out!"_

he was thinking to his self-pacing back and forth. He just got off the phone taking to his boss Rowan, he seen more pissed now that he was sacked

less than 24 hours ago by Captain Jacob "Jake" Ballard aka Jake who is now the new Command of running B613 with the help from the president Fitz Grant III.

Charlie can't stand that pretty boy not one bit, every since the nosy ass Ballard figure out who he was and what not, he not no choice but to flee the scene.

But he was willing to do anything what Rowan Pope wanted him to do. Quinn close her eyes still having her gun in one hand and her bag in the other. She took a

deep breath and remember what Harrison told her that evening day they first at a restaurant. _"You want to be a gladiator in a suit. You gotta say it"_ She open her eyes and her

mind and body was ready for war! _"Come on, open the damn door!"_ Charlie yelled through the door. _"I want to be a gladiator in a suit!"_ she said with confidence throwing

her bag towards the toilet. Quinn bust open the door and knocking her boyfriend off his feet! Charlie couldn't believe this shit she just pulled on him, fortunately he didn't piss

on someone who was slim, Quinn put all her body weight into that door. Her, her arms were fully bent, feet were spread, shoulder width at 45 degree angle. Charlie

knew the name of this position she was in, the weaver. His eyes went to her legs, those leggings look good on him. _"Babe, if you wanted to play 'Cops and Robbers' we could_

_of done this last night!"_ he said with that stupid he does when like to get in the mood!**_ "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU USED ME_**

**_THAT!"_** Quinn barked at Charlie with confident in her eyes and power in her voice. Quinn haven't been this angry since she threaten her late

boyfriend over the phone the night he died in that bomb accident. _"Robin, babe, what are you talking about ?"_ laughing

trying to take his right hand to her left thigh hoping that he'll use his magic touch on her. To his surprise she took her right foot and put her

heel towards his throat, just enough to make sure he felt it. Quinn's pointed her gun towards his groin and cock back the trigger. That smiles of his left his

face within seconds, in his head he thought _"Oh Shit?"_

_"I took a chance on you and you screw me over. I let my guards down and you fuck me over big time!" "Thanks to you and Rowan, you two just showed me how foolish I am to ever be bother with you!"_ Quinn said while now fighting back her tears which

was ruining her three dollar she bought mascara she bought at dollar store. She lose her good mascara from M*A*C* Cosmetics a week ago while she

was getting coffee for everyone at the office from Starbucks._ "You know you can be a real sour puss! Always talking about your feeling and what people have done to you."_

Charlie with a sniff while to praying to God in silent that Quinn don't blow his balls away._ "You made a choice to not let Huck kill me. You made a choice to stalk me,_

_listen to my advice at the shooting range. Oh, and you hand the change to even kill that night and you buff under pressure."_

_"Just face the facts sweetie, you can't good decision because you like playing the victim Quinn." You love being a spy, the thrill, the rush of blood_

_in your veins make you feel all warm and tingly inside like driving a fast car 90 miles an hour on a 35 miles lane." "Huck may have been your mentor_

_but I made you a B613 member and you are no longer part of Olivia's little gangs! He left you high and dry and went to me like a magnet!" _Quinn keep shaking her head no, _"That's a lie, leave me alone!_"

She barked at him knowing in fact that all of it was true. Huck did left her when she started to become him. _" You are **MINES** and I will not let you go for anything!" Look_

_at you, can't even hold the gun still while you crying like a whinny baby that you are_", Quinn in fact was shaking her hands trying to figure out how could she let this man talk to her like that.

Her brain was telling her that she should have been shot the baster minutes ago but her body was frozen. Charlie gave her a wink and was laughing his ass off._ "Take that damn gun away from_

_me babe, you never have the guts to shoot me!"_ Her eyes were closed, gun still shaking in her hands. All she heard was Charlie voice and the noises outside of

his apartment this morning. She play a scene in her head when her and Huck were trying to find out where was the Devil a.k.a. Hollis Doyle's kidnapped daughter

located. She remember Huck told her to close her eyes and use her ear to listen to that audio to track down the devil's daughter. It was thought Huck was in the

room telling her to do this himself. She closed her eyes fighting back her tear from have another person in her life taking pleasure of humiliating

her like she was trash. Charlie reach for that hidden gun underneath that chair with that right hand for all his might and grab it, cocking it.

kitchen. Quinn eyes popped open hearing that gun and took her gun and shot him in his arms. Her foot from his neck will all her might and kicked him right in his balls!_ "Oh my God you bitch! The fuck wrong with you!"_ A pile of piss appear on the carpet! Charlie was shouted and holler at Quinn. **_"YOU FUCKING SHOT ME YOU STUPID CUNT! I SHOULD OF SHOT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"_**

while rolling around like a wounded animal on the floor. Blood splatter was now added to the dark blue carpet and his balls was on fire. Out of anger Quinn kicked him in his back and said _"You made your choice Charlie boy and I made mines!"_

mocking him and went back in the bathroom and grab her bag. She blew a kiss while giving him the finger at the wounded Charlie on the floor and lock the door behind her! The gun she had was being taking apart with seconds. Coming out the

building she threw part of the gun in the brown dumpster. The rest of it was going be put at different location. Another trick she learn partly from Huck.

Quinn spotted A taxi car in her site and wave her hand. She hopped in her things and told the male driver where to go trying to compost herself without breaking down in tears. Was only five minutes til ten in the morning and she felt drained and tired.

The driver was a middle age brown-skinned black male who only drive taxi during the winter months for

extra cash for his family. The man was also a preacher. A soon as Quinn touch his shoulder giving him her fare plus a $20 tip, he felt her spirit and just shook his head. _"Poor child"_ He said to himself while taking his fare .

The ride home was quiet for the next forty minutes. Quinn looked up as they pull up to her building and just before she took her right hand to open the door, soft-spoken man said something to Quinn looking at her in his mirror that

surprise her._ "Young lady, You are not alone in this world and that God does_

_love us all even when we have made mistakes that even out so called friends turn a blind eye." "What did you say?"_ Quinn said to the man with fresh tears in her eyes._ "It's like he's reading my mind."_

she thought._ "You're a lot stronger then you think you sweetheart, don't let you mistakes buried you."_ _"You still have time to make things right_" said the driver with a kind smile. He

gave Quinn a box of Kleenex tissue with lotion aloe & E. She took a few and said thank you cleaning her face.

It's been a long time since someone gave her sweet words of encouragement. _"How, how did you know I feel?"_ Quinn said in a voice sounded like a

small child. Unusually the driver doesn't tell people about his gift since most people he picks up barely believe in anything that they can't see. However this pastor felt that this woman would understand.

"_I have the gift of sight sweetly!_" He said with smile on his face. Unknowingly Quinn didn't notice that the whole time she was in the taxi, she didn't notice bible scripturals around the man's dashboard.

She heard about people having this gift of sight but never been around anyone like that. "_So I guess you know all the things that I did and probably want to call the cops on me right?"_

The last place that this woman wanted to be was back in prison, taking showings in front of women and sleeping on that hard ass bed was

was hell. This time she wouldn't have Olivia and the gang to help her out, she'll had to do is all of this by herself. His light brown eyes just looked at said

_"No, I think you learned your lesson when you left your boyfriend's apartment this morning, that man is nothing more than a scum!" H_e said while giving her a Daily Bread booklet. She remember seeing one in Harrison office a few

time and read a few bits from it._ "Plus I know that the only reason you want to this man because the only man you care for cut you off when things got deep."_ He said to Quinn which he turn to his right to see her face."

_"Wow, you're good!"_ Quinn said while shaking her head in belief. "_I can't believe you picked that up from me."_ _ "It's a gift, However... you should have stay_

_clear away from that man from day one young lady,(her head went down when he said this) thankfully you're still alive. Make this life count this time around!"_ All Quinn could was shake her head to everything this spiritual

man is saying to her. Her heart felt a bit lighter and her head felt a bit lighter. _"Start taking care of yourself and love yourself first, then God and everyone else. After that life get so much sweeter."_ said the taxi cabbie.

Quinn got out the car and told the man thank you. _"I'm so used to having people barking at me when I didn't even have faith in myself, it's like I'm in slumber."_ she said closing the door.

_"Wake-up and start fresh"_. He laughed

_"OMG, your fare is running, here let me pay for it."_, while putting her bag down and taking out her black wallet grabbing out a fifty dollar bill. _"No, no sweetheart keep_

_your money. I have to pick this rude business man down H street around 1:30 twice a week. He's cheating me out of my fares yet he_

_give his mistress large sums of money at these fancy restaurant." _He sand with a stain look on his face _"Little does he know that I been having a hidden camera in here for the last two weeks to show proof. Plus my car just started taking credit cards a few days ago._

_He'll be waiting to use his black card in here since day one, and I'm adding this fare with his fare today."_, the cab driver said with a laugh._ "Is that a crime to do?"_ Quinn said with a grin smiling at

The man. _"You may call it a crime but I call it payback, and my boss advice it."_ The driver said with a laugh. _"Wow, sucks to be him!"_ Quinn said while going to the double doors with her bag . _"Take care young lady!"_ he said with a smile and drove off. She got up on the elevator and took out the keys to enter her apartment closing the door behind her while throwing her bag toward the television. She went to the kitchen to fix a late breakfast for herself. Pancakes, scramble eggs and two pieces of beacon with orange juice. After that she got up and clean the mess and took off her boots and slip on her fussy blue slippers, her feet were aching but they soon they began to become less painful to deal with. She felt tied and went to her room and went to sleep for a hour.

***A few hours ago at Olivia Pope***

At the office Olivia arrive was in her office desk looking over her mother files trying to figure out where could she had escape to. _"Where could you be?"_ she said in her

mind and she grab files and scan through them hoping to find a clue. She only been in her office for ten minutes but she knew that something was wrong. Everyone here

was quite, too quite for her liking's. Most of the time she hears Quinn heels clicking around the office giving everyone their coffee with a warm smile and trying to find something productive to do.

cheerful voice in the firm. She got up and look into Quinn's office to see if she was their. The office look like the same way she left before Olivia mother popped up! She slept for about seven hours, two hours

less then she gets every night. She hasn't been the same every since her mother popped back into the pictures. A part of her was happy that her mother was alive. The other half wish she

stayed hidden. All of these emotion came out of her last night while she lay awake looking up at the stars. When she was a child, she kept preting to God to bring her back to her. Now tht her wish

came true, the more things around her starts to not make much sence anymore. _"Something not right",_ she said to herself shaking her head. She turn around knocking on everyone

door telling them to come in the board room. Like school children everyone show up but Quinn. "Olivia's love

life may be like a soap opera but she was still in control of her professional life._ "Where is Quinn and why isn't she here? I mean (her hands when in the it air) someone has to_

_know what happen to her, Right?"_(hands slap to her sides) she said while walking around the room looking at everyone. Her hands where folding which mean she was dead serious.

Harrison gave two quick glares at Huck, he still couldn't believe that Huck threw Quinn out like that. He was still heated from last night.

***Flashback***

Harrison came out the and try to follow Quinn but she was no where in site by the time he got off the elevator and into the street. _"SHIT!"_ he said and went back in the office. Harrison went right in Huck office without a care in the world. Abby follow behind him hopping that Harrison don't go over board. _ "You never gave her a chance to even_

_talk, you just rip her into two Huck!"_ Huck was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, including Quinn's cheerleader._ "I don't care how she feel, did you know she was the one who killed that security guy?"_

_"What?"_ Both Harrison and Abby said that in harmony!_ "Are you kidding me?"_, said Abby in her disbelief. _"No, I'm telling the truth, Quinn killed that man that night!"_ Huck said and turn to his screen and show them the video with better detail of the women on the screen.

Took Harrison a few minutes to collect his self. Abby's hand was over her mouth, she was shock! "_I can't believe she did this, but she didn't do this on her own, Charlie was the ring leader in this.", Harrison said with confidence._

"We all care for Olivia just as much as you do, but you didn't have to

_scorned__ her, all of us could have talk to her including Olivia and work this out! You have** No** right to make that choose, none what so ever!" _Barked Abby standing side to site with Harrison.

_"Quinn put herself in that position and she deserve to leave this office!" "I saw a weak link in this office and I got rite of it!"_ and stormed out of the office!

***Flashback ended***

_"Quinn wouldn't never got into that shit with Charlie if you would of done your damn job!"_ Harrison stood up from his chair knocking his chair back. _"Hold on, what a minutes!"_ Olivia 's hands when up hoping that that these grown ass men don't try to start a fight. _"My job does not including (slowing standing up from his chair )babysitting a girl who got excited from killing while walks around here talking her head off!" "It is not my fault that she can not grow anything fucking common sense to back away from thing when she's the one that put herself in this!". Huck said in a stained voice he was getting sick a tired of Harrison busting his balls about Quinn._

_"Well she would have some sense if you didn't throwing her away when things got hot. When you mentor someone you have top make sure that they understand everything. You do know that she's the youngest one in this building and yes she had made some bad mistakes, but she's also a human, a **WOMAN** with feelings", Abby said trying to defuse the fire in the room. _

_"If you haven't notice, Quinn likes you alot and in a strange and odd way, I think you like too. I know I haven't always been friendly with her but I can tell when a woman has feelings for a man and that's you. __I can tell how she looks at you a few times, I'm surprise that you never bother to notice" , _Abby said with a calm voice.

_" How the hell is he gonna notice when he's still in his feeling from Becky!", Harrison said while rolling his eyes** "LEAVE BECKY OUT OF THIS, YOU HEAR ME!"** _holler Huck while pointing a finger at Harrison while taking a few steps away from his chair.

_"Becky is the last person you should be protected, she's the one that trying to set your ass up for killing Fitz and probably was the reason why Quinn's former life was over with including her boyfriend and six others! You fuck that **BITCH, **she played with **YOUR FEELINGS**, and now you're all wired up ready to snap at anyone that comes your way!" Harrison said with a look that would scare a elderly lady late a night on the metro train. _

_"Hell that also explain why you were so gun-ho to go back to her place that night, you were getting ready to kill her huh Huck?", Harrison said with a surprise expression "I got ya!" on his face. _

_"Oh My God, you were going to kill her Huck?", said Olivia with her eyes fear with tears. Huck couldn't look at her like that. "Quinn betrayal us and I told her that she's no longer a gladiator. I was doing this to protect you"_ Huck said._ "Quinn has turn into something that I couldn't control, she was starting to become like me."_

_"So you think that killing her would have solve things? What would you think how I would feel after this? I would never let that happen to no one including you!", Liv said with tearing running downs. "Harrison, contact Quinn for me and see where she's at, **DEAD OR ALIVE,** I want to talk to her myself." She said while walking out of the board room whipping her tears with her right hands. _

_"Quinn what have you got yourself into?"_, Liv said to herself while walking back to her office.


	3. Reach Out!

**Quinn woke up feeling much better, like a huge weight has been lifted off of her. The first thing she did was get out of bed with newly bed hair. Her back started to inch and reach behind and took her left thumb and scratch the center of her back. After that she took off her top and bra and put on a pink nightgown with penguins making igloos. On her right she reach to her tv and grab a paper she printed out last night!**

***Flashback***

**She remember walking in her old post office in a hour before she left flying back to Washington with Huck. One of the older employee saw her, a older woman with dark hair with greenish eyes, median height. She just look at Quinn and smile. "Oh my god, Quinn you're here and I thought I'll never see you again."**

**Quinn went up and gave the woman a well deserve hug. She was Howard Jones's wife. When her mother was alive Mrs. Jones and her mother use to hang out and chit chat about the latest gossip around town. She took Nita's death hard, hearing her fussing at her father at the burial after everyone went back to the their cars. From what she recalled after sneaking out the car to look for her father. she ran a bit towards her mother's ploy hiding behind the bushes. From what she saw, Mrs. Jones was fussing at her father called him an asshole and etc. Her father was trying to calm down but it was no use. Next then she knew, someone came behind her and grab her ear her uptight grandmother who was dress to kill said to her "Little girls have no place in grown people conversation!" and brought her back to the car. **

**Mr. Jones. He's been running the post office since forever, always friendly with people and always saw good in people even when they don't always show any respect back. **

**"It's been a long time since I seen you Quinn, we all misses you. I know you never kill those people." Mr Jones said with kindness in his eyes. **

**"I been wanting to give you some for years but your father promise me never to give them to you."**

**"What do you mean?" Quinn**

**"Well after your mother passed, your father became a bit harsh and didn't wait you to deal with her family, so he promise me not to send anything that came from her hometown."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"I kid you not, come back here."**

**She follow Mr. Jones back in the room and saw a huge bend in the far back in the mail room in a red cart.**

**"All of these boxes are from your family members. Your father wanted them destroyed but I couldn't make myself do it. You deserved to know these people after all these years. I been waited to tell you but you never stay put at the Post Office long."**

**Since that day at the Diner with her a strange father, Quinn started to wish she had ran away from home years ago. At least she would have plenty of mother figure around and not felt like a oddball as a teen.**

**Quinn laugh, her father always told her to only come their to take care of business, nothing else and get out.**

**Tears came from her eyes and look at Mr. Jones to her left and said "Thank you, but I can't take all of this on the plane. Let me write down my address."**

**She went into he purse and grab a peace of paper and a blue pen and wrote down her address.**

**Mr. Jones took the address and gave Quinn a hug "I hope these find you peace in life Lindsey, oh I mean Quinn." said with a laugh.**

**"You did so much for me, thank you again Mr. Jones", Quinn said as she walk out of the mail-room towards the glass doors. **

**"Take care of yourself and you'll go far", Mr. Jones said while waving his hands goodbyes.**

**In that box she open was all the letters and gifts her mother's family been sending to her since she was eight. After her mother died her father went**

**about her letters and boxes that her family send to her. She was so happy but knew that she couldn't stay in town for long. She slipped the elder man her new address and told**

**him to destroy the notes once he finished. A week after he done this he passes away in his sleep at home with his family. He finally felt completed**

**after holding on to this women belonging for years. Thought her packages she found out that her mother's family is from Jalisco,Mexico and that they have a well known**

**business. Her grandmother, aunts, uncles and etc where writing to her wishing her happy birthday, merry christmas, money and little trinkets of**

**their homeland. She remember that her mother's hometown live in Jalisco because that's what it said in her baby book. Before she went to college she sneak into her father room an hour**

**before he came home to take her to college. In it her mother wrote down all the great things Quinn has done up til her seventh birthday. Thankfully, her mother wrote**

**the people name in her book with arrows pointed at their pictures. Looking at those photos made her unset because thanks to her family, she never got**

**a chance to get close to her other family. She only look at it a few times and kept it in a protected**

**box she saw online helping to protect it against time. After this she dial the number of her grandmother's hoping that the number was still**

**the same. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were getting sweat. After two weeks of going through her packages she dial the last**

**number and a elderly women answer the phone. With the best spanish accent, she said "Hola señora Elnita Sabado-Vega, mi madre se llamaba Amorita Vega Alvarez-Dwyer, soy su nieta. Sólo las cartas que envías hace años y estoy**

llamar para hacerle saber que nunca me olvidé de ti.

**" **(Hello Mrs. Elnita Sabado-Vega, my mother name was Amorita Vega Alvarez-Dwyer, I'm your granddaughter. I just got the letters you send out years ago and I'm

calling to let you know that I never forgot about you.

**) Her grandma pause. It's been years since she even heard her daughter names. When ever anyone talk about her she , Mrs. Vega get up from the area and move to somewhere else in the house. It's still hurts to even think about her late daughter. "¡Oh, Dios mío! Gracias a Santa María para protegerse de este niño y usted para llevar la espalda a mí después de todos estos años!**

**(Oh my God! Thanks you Saint Mary for protected this child and for you to bring her back to me after all these years!)**  
**Thought Quinn did remember bits of spanish from her childhood and four years of spanish in high school and 4 years of spanish in college, it's been a good two years since she spoke fluent spanish.**

**My spanish is kinda rusty but I understood that you thank God and St. Mary for protected me thought the years right? With her best english she could muster up after going to bed for three hours.**

**Her grandmother who was in her early eighties who muster the nerves to laugh in her cries said . "Yes my love you got it right!" "We never blamed you for anything, that MAN (slamming her hand on the bed) banned us from seeing you little one, we never gave up on you!**

**I even lit up a candle praying to Saint. Maria to protect you and bring you here safe and sound."**

******"¿Hizo a Abuela?" (**You did Grandma?) Quinn said starting to fight back her tears. It felt good to hear her grandmother's voice. She remembers having dreams about her whenever she had a rough time a work when she first start working for Olivia. Her voice just calm her down and she falls off back to sleep. 

**"¡La santa Maria contesta mi alabanza después de todos estos años, no lo puedo creer! ¡Diego! ¡Diego usted vieja rana se despierta! ¡Su nieta está por el teléfono usted viejo perro!" Saint Maria answer my praise after all these years, I can't believe it! Diego! Diego you old frog wake up! Your granddaughter is on the phone you old dog!) Nite turn on her light on her side of the bed and her husband mumble something smart ****under his breath. Diago was a elderly man in his late 80's and wasn't in the mood to talk. "Nita, volver a dormir y colgar el maldito teléfono!" (Nita, go back to sleep and hang up the damn phone!)**

**yourself over the phone, you'll go crazy in the head.) Her grandmother just gave her dull husband the side eye and nudged him in his back and said"La persona que está en la una es nuestros ojos brillantes poco Diego, Lindsey idiota!" (The person that's on the one is our little bright eyes Diego, Lindsey you ass!)**

**As soon as Nita said those beautiful words to him, he had a flashback of rocking Quinn in a rocking chair that was giving to from them to his daughter and her husband.**

**Quinn was almost one and it was fall. She has on a pink and yellow dress with a pink bow in her hair. She played so much with her cousins that afternoon from a wedding that she tucker herself out.**

**she didn't let anyone hold her but her grandfather, he had a thick mu stage that Quinn like to grab on and play "Peck A Boo" with him! A moment later he snapped out of his day dream and ask he wife for the phone.**

**"¿Ojos brillantes, realmente eres tú? "(Bright Eyes, this really you?) Quinn remember that nickname very well. "Yes Abuelo, this is bright eyes**

**and I'm coming down to see you guys real soon!" "I'll explain everything when I get their, I'll be their before Navidad! (Quinn began to cry, she couldn't hide her tears anymore).**

**Diago in tears after hearing his grown-up granddaughter voice after all this time said her. "We'll be waiting Bright Eyes, call us when you get close ok? " **

**"I will", ****said Quinn and wish each other Good Nights and hang up. She lay her head on her pillow and said to herself "I'm going home."**

***Flashback ending***

**Inside that envelope was a one way ticket to Mexico and small booklet of things to look at while in Mexico. She use some of the five thousand she had in saving and bought that**

**ticket. She already bought a set that match with her blue Liz Claiborne weekend bag that came with two big bags and a purse. Her mind was set, she was ready to leave America for good to be with the only family she has left. If Charlies wasn't as ass, she would ask him to join him but now that relationship is over! "At least they haven't abandoned be! ", she said raising her head up. She picked up her phone as saw Harrison names popped up and without thinking she push the key and call him.**


End file.
